Nodoka Saotome (Continuum-16104615)
History Beginnings Nodoka Misaki was born in the early twentieth century during World War II. When it was discovered that she was having an affair with an enemy soldier James Howlett both were arrest them, and subdued. Nodoka was imprisoned in an unknown location alongside several others and Howlett, who despite protests that he was Canadian, was also shipped to an unknown location[1]. Nodoka was selected to be the next test subject for Project Rebirth, as her blood work most closely matched that of subject 22, the most successful of the previous test subjects. She was injected with a serum that gave her super-strength, which she used to free herself and the other prisoners, who then escaped. The scientists who were working on her let her escape, deciding that they had all the information that they needed for now. Weapon X After attending college, Misaki enlisted in the military, where she was deployed into various conflicts. She was later assigned to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Weapon X program. While transporting Wolverine, a guerrilla ambush freed Wolverine from his cage, whereupon Wolverine slaughtered all the fighters. Only one member of the Japanese forces survived the ambush: Nodoka. It was in this ambush that Nodoka lost an eye and from then on would wear an eye patch. Carrying Nodoka through the desert back to allied forces, Wolverine was thanked for his work by being repeatedly shot, caged once more, and returned to the battlefront. Still, a bond was forged between the two. It was a while after this that Nodoka married a black ops agent named Genma Saotome. When it was discovered that their child inherited traits from Nodoka’s super serum enhanced genes. She sent her husband off to train him. The relationship between Nodoka and Wolverine proved beneficial to the X-Men years later when they were imprisoned by the Weapon X program. Wolverine, the only X-Man not captured, contacted Nodoka for help. The X-Men and the other mutants "employed" by Weapon X broke out and as the Weapon X project leader, Colonel Wraith was about to shoot Nightcrawler, Nodoka appeared with a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and shot the Colonel. S.H.I.E.L.D. The Ultimates After the current directors so-called demise, Nodoka took over as the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Her first plan was to resurrect the Super Soldier program, resulting in the formation of The Ultimates. Nodoka commanded the team - and even led them into action. Nodoka additionally monitored the activities of Spider Man and the X-Men. Nodoka's future plans for these young post-humans, in part, were for them to join the Ultimates. However, after the invasion of the Liberators the Ultimates left S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to prevent incidents such as the Liberators from happening, dashing Fury's plans.[2] Powers and Abilities Powers The Super Soldier Serum has metabolized and enhanced all of her bodily functions to beyond the peak of human efficiency: Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Nodoka is very strong, fast, agile, and durable. *''Superhuman Strength: Nodoka's physical strength is enhanced above a normal human being, but her strength levels are unmeasured and presumable comparable to her sons. *Enhanced Speed: '''Enhanced Agility': Nodoka's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. and she can even jump or leap higher and longer than finest humans. *''Enhanced Reflexes: Nodoka's reflexes are above normal human capabilities, but due to her age, injuries, it's unclear how fast are her reactions compared to her sons. *Enhanced Stamina: '''Superhuman Durability': Nodoka can take physical injury and impact greater than a normal human being. Superhuman Healing: She is able to heal broken bones, torn muscles, several gunshots, knife stabs and other severe injuries within 3 to 4 days and most lesser injuries like cuts, scrapes and burns within hours. *''Disease Resistance'' *''Alcohol Immunity'' Enhanced brain function Enhanced Senses: Nodoka's senses have been augmented to higher levels of ability. She can hear, see, and smell things better than humans. Abilities Due to the serum, Nodoka is younger, looking more middle-aged than a senior citizen. She is also a master of Kenjutsu Strength level Nodoka's strength was never measured, but presumably on par if not higher than Olympic athletes Paraphernalia Equipment Nodoka operates with technology years ahead of traditional forces, including the latest experimental weaponry, and some form of projected invisibility and the ability to walk through solid matter. These powers have very limited windows due to massive expense for any moment of 'uptime;' costs for these literally burn millions per microsecond. Nodoka is constantly monitored and shadowed by dozens of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and all observation technology known - and a few that are not. She has Hulk-Buster and various other forms of enhanced tactical suits to give her an advantage in missions and combat situations. Transportation SHIELD vehicles Weapons Katana and Guns Category:Continuum-16104615